Perfect Shinobi
by mellra
Summary: Naruto, after living a successful life, has died peacefully. Though that is hardly the end of his story. Watch as he takes the world of Dragon Ball by storm!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here's more of my challenge work. I was honestly surprised on how many reviews I got for Jealous Fox so I'm going to try and hurry up to get this challenge and the next one done so I can get back to writing my stories, and hopefully my challenge muse will leave me alone. Now as for this story idea, I actually want to thank pain17ification for their now abandoned story: New Life, Same Story, which is was a Naruto/Pokemon fic where Naruto gets reborn as Mewtwo. This one will be Naruto reborn as a DBZ character, though a little different from what's usually done. When people do a Naruto thrown into the DBZ universe, they usually turn him into a Saiyan, an android, or a super powered human. I'm taking a little different path. There'll be some notes at the end, so keep an eye out for them.

Let me know if you'd be interested or if you know someone who may be interested please! Here is a small idea for a prologue to appease the masses. Again, these stories are **challenges**, I cannot stress this point enough. For now though, I'm hoping an author with way more talent than myself when it comes to writing stories would give it a shot. Reviews and PMs are welcome and encouraged, while flames cause climate change. If you want to do this story, please contact me and we can iron out the details.  
Thanks and enjoy the sample prologue!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the anime/manga/movies/etc. that I write about; otherwise I would be a millionaire NOT writing on fanfiction publishing my own ideas.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was dead.

No, he didn't die in a big battle as many would assume a warrior of his caliber would. Instead, he died peacefully in his sleep at the age of 95 next to his wife Hinata Hyuga-Namikaze. After he'd finally finished the Fourth Shinobi War with his old teams help by defeating Kaguya, mother of the Sage of the Six Path's and the originator of chakra, as well as her avatar, Black Zetsu, peace had reigned over the Elemental Nations. By popular demand, Naruto became the Sixth Hokage after Tsunade retired and was able to rule justly for more than 40 years before turning over the title to his protégé, Konohamaru. In that time, the villages had all set aside their petty squabbles and were able to live side by side in harmony.

In order to help preserve the peace, Naruto was able to give physical forms back to the Bijuu who now watched over the nations as protectors, not demons or prisoners. His old tenant, Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox decided to stick by Naruto's side throughout his life while his siblings watched over their respective lands. If one was to ask the great fox why he did this, he'd reply that it was 'to make sure the brat didn't goof off and make a mess of the world,' though everyone could tell Kurama said this fondly.

Two years after the war ended, Naruto and Hinata had finally fully sorted out their feelings for each other and were married soon after. They had several children together and nearly countless grandchildren, all of whom became famous in their own right. He'd also placed his old teammates as his advisers, similar to how the Third Hokage before him had done but they saw each other as equals and ruled fairly throughout the years. His retirement years were relaxing but nonetheless fun and he made sure to have as many adventures with his family as possible. So when his time finally came, he was able to meet the Reaper with no regrets.

**With Naruto**

One of the first things Naruto saw was white, fluffy clouds surrounding him.

"Shikamaru would love this place," he murmured out loud before he noticed something was different about him. Instead of looking like he did before he went to sleep, an old but still in great shape man, he was a boy again, roughly sixteen years old. The age where he saved the world. "Am I dreaming?" Naruto questioned out loud.

"**No, you're new journey has started, Uzumaki,"** came a deep, powerful voice behind him. Naruto turned around and saw the spectral image of the Reaper floating in front of him.

"So it's you, huh? Guess that means my times come, huh? Funny, you'd think with all the crazy stuff I did as a kid I'd be meeting you much sooner than now," Naruto said serenely, not worried at all that he was literally staring Death in the face.

The Angel of Death smiled, which was actually quite intimidating to the living given his demonic like form. He then spoke to the Sixth Hokage again, **"Indeed it is, Naruto. I must say, you've really impressed my Superior with all of your acts throughout the years. A boy who was brought up with nothing, ending up the savior of the world? Now that's what I call ironic!" **the Reaper laughed, which would send chills down any mortal's spine, yet for Naruto the sound was like wind chimes. The avatar of Death then gained a more serious look about him and continued, **"So Uzumaki, before you part into the afterlife for good, I want to propose an offer my Superior has for you."**

Naruto tilted his head slightly as he gained his 'curious fox' face. "An offer?" the blond asked, intrigued.

Death nodded, **"Yes. You see, every so often a great hero from life gets the opportunity to start life anew, in order to possibly help save another world or even another universe. You, Naruto, have met the requirements so you get the option to choose, do you wish to continue onto the afterlife, or do you wish for the chance to help save another world in need?"**

Naruto was surprised but he mostly kept his calm. While the idea of one more great adventure was intriguing, there was something that held him back. "What about my friends and family? I wouldn't be able to see them again, would I?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that, son," a man's voice came from the clouds. Turning with a huge smile on his face, Naruto saw his parents, Minato and Kushina, coming out of the clouded area to where the whiskered teen and the Reaper stood. Both parents looked at their son with pride and Kushina reached over and hugged her boy while Minato settled for ruffling his hair.

"Look at you, Naruto. So grown up and so strong. I knew you'd be capable of great things!" Kushina said fondly as she released the hug and stood back to take a better look at her son. Minato smile and nodded next to his wife.

"Thanks mom, dad," Naruto said fondly. Then he turned to Minato and asked, "So what did you mean by not worrying about it?"

Minato gave his son a grin and said, "Well, after you live out your new life, you'll just make your way back here. And you don't need to worry about us missing you too much because you want to know a secret?" with that he leaned closer to Naruto so he could say in a playful tone, "The best thing about eternity is, it's eternal."

Naruto gave his parents a wide grin and asked, "So you think I should go for it?"

"Hell yes!" Kushina cried while giving her fist a pump, "This is a once in an afterlife opportunity, yaknowwhatImean?"

Minato chuckled at his wife's antics, "The choice is entirely up to you, son. Just know that you have our full support no matter what you chose."

Naruto stood in silence for a few minutes before turning to the floating image of the Reaper and said, "All right, I'll do it. I mean, I wouldn't be much of a savior if I ignored the cry for help, even in other lives, now would I?"

The Reaper smirked and declared, **"The choice has been made. Prepare for your transmigration, Uzumaki. Be prepared though, your new life will be vastly different from your old one. You will be put into a being that'd be capable of becoming the world's salvation…or its destroyer. Also, the energy you use will be different from the one you knew, so it's up to you to recreate any of your old techniques. I should also warn you, the being you inhabit may not be exactly human," **Naruto nodded as that seemed to line up with what he'd heard about reincarnation. Death finished, **"Now before you start your new life, is there anything that you wished to say to your parents? It'll be a few human years before you see them again."**

Naruto nodded as he turned towards his parent's forms. "Mom, dad, I just want to say, thanks for believing in me. I love you guys," at this he had to blink away some of the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, and he noticed his parent's weren't doing much better. "Don't worry; I'll see you again before you know it! Also, can you tell everybody else that I'll be seeing them soon?"

Minato nodded while Kushina was more vocal, "You best believe it, Naruto!" she cried, tears openly pouring down her face at this. Then they both said in unison, "We love you, Naruto!"

Turning back to the Reaper, a smiling and crying Naruto said, "I'm ready."

"**Then brace yourself kid,"** Death incarnate said as he pulled a purplish arm back, **"Enjoy your new life!" **With that, the Reaper thrust his palm forward and struck Naruto in the chest, then all went white.

**The Underground Lab of Dr. Gero**

Naruto awoke with a start, and he noticed that his body felt strange.

'W-where am I?' he mentally stuttered as he tried to take in his surroundings with weak eyes. 'What happened?' at that, his memories from both his past life and his meetings in the afterlife came rushing back to him.

'Oh yeah, I've been reborn. Does this mean I'm a baby now? That sucks,' Naruto grumbled mentally. He blinked his weary eyes as his surroundings started to come into focus. 'What the…?' Naruto wondered as he noticed he was in some sort of lab that momentarily reminded him uncomfortably of Orochimaru's lab that his Team went to in Grass Country. He also noticed that his body was being suspended in some sort of liquid inside a giant test tube. 'Ooookay, this is freaky,' Naruto decided as he tried to move around in the liquid, though found his new body too weak to do more than wiggle around some.

**You are Cell, an android created by Dr. Gero. **a mechanical voice crackled through his mind.

'Huh?!' Naruto thought in shock, looking around in his limited capacities to try and locate the source of the voice. He found a speaker attached to the top of his tank, which seemed to lead to a giant metal computer of some sort that had blinking lights flashing across its screen.

**You are to become the perfect being. Find Androids 17 and 18 to unlock your full potential and become the most powerful being in the galaxy. **the voice crackled once more in its monotone, mechanical drawl.

'O~kay, this is weird. Am I supposed to be this Cell guy? What is this thing talking about?' Naruto thought in frustration. If he had his old body, he'd be ruffling his hair in frustration right about now. 'Well, better get comfortable, I have this feeling this'll be a l~ong wait,' Naruto thought glumly as he floated in the fluid.

Days had passed and he started to learn things from the computer that was basically feeding him information. Apparently, his new body was made from the combined cells of various fighters from the planet, and was designed to make the ultimate warrior to rule the galaxy. He was also told things about these warriors. There was Son Goku (Naruto couldn't help but see the irony of that situation for the Son Goku he knew back in his old world), who was apparently the strongest fighter in the galaxy. He'd apparently defeated the evil army that Cell's creator had been a part of, and had only grown in power over the years. It was later discovered through Dr. Gero's spy drones that Goku wasn't even human at all, but a member of an alien warrior race called the Saiyans. Naruto watched all of Goku's adventures that the drones had recorded, apparently in order for Cell to learn all he could about the beings whose DNA made up his being and learn to fight like them. Instead, Naruto was able to learn much about the new world he found himself in.

He learned about Capsules (which reminded him of sealing scrolls), the animals that lived across the land, the magical Dragon Balls that could grant any wish once a year, and the people who lived there. Naruto laughed at some of the adventures Son got himself into. Honestly, he reminded Naruto a lot like himself when he was young, though Goku was even _more _naïve, if that was possible. He watched the friends Goku made and how he raised a family for four years till his evil brother, Raditz, came to Earth. Naruto felt a surge of pride for Goku when he rejected his people's evil ways and fought against his brother. He then saw Goku's son, Son Gohan, get trained by the former 'demon' Piccolo, in order to prepare for the arrival of the other two Saiyans who were arriving in a year's time. Naruto then watched as Goku's friends fought, and died, against the Saiyan threat until Goku himself, back from the dead, was able to come in and save the day through skill, determination, and no small amount of luck.

Naruto mentally frowned as he watched Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince Goku spared as his attitude reminded him too much like that of Madara Uchiha, too cocky and prideful with power to back it up, and not afraid to dispose of those who no longer fulfil his purpose. He then watched as Goku and his friends went to Piccolo's home planet of Namek to revive those lost in the Saiyan's attack. The friends returned months later but they didn't come back alone. Some sort of galactic tyrant named Frieza, who apparently Goku battled and won against on Namek, arrived shortly after with his father, King Cold, in order to get revenge against Goku. Fortunately, the Earth-raised Saiyan arrived and quickly put a stop to the family of tyrants.

When Naruto was later informed that his body contained the cells of all these fighters, both good and bad, he was appalled at first, but then figured that he could use their power to help save more people than the originals hurt. It was with great sadness that Naruto learned Son Goku died only a few years later from a heart virus he picked up in space. The former ninja then seethed in anger as he learned that his supposed 'creator', Dr. Gero, created beings called androids to help take over the world. The earlier androids were purely machines, meant to carry out the mad doctor's will. Later, he learned that Gero, in all his depraved madness, kidnapped punk teens and turned them into androids. Then there were androids like him, apparently, who were completely organic yet artificially created. Originally, the android's purpose was to carry out a petty form of revenge against Son Goku, but since he died before they were even finished, the doctor planned on unleashing his creations upon the galaxy to make him the ruler of all.

It was with grim satisfaction to learn that Gero was killed by his own creations, androids 17 and 18, before the doctor's schemes could be completed. It was also lucky that those were the only two androids left after they destroyed Gero's lab after killing him, though the Cell project survived due to it being in an underground bunker. It was also with some luck that Naruto inhabited the one and only organic android Gero could create, because he had this feeling that more would destroy the entire planet. Naruto had no intentions of following the doctor's designs for him, no matter how much the computer drilled it into him to do so and how it was his 'destiny' to become the perfect warrior.

He knew from personal experience that becoming a good fighter took years of hard work, not just some genetic modeling. In fact he planned on helping to defend the Earth, now with Goku gone, with his new powers alongside Goku's friends. That was until the computer started giving him new data that made his weak body tremble in rage. Since their escape from Dr. Gero, 17 and 18 had apparently gone on a killing spree in the past year, killing most of Goku's friends and decimating Earth's population. Naruto hated people like the androids, who used their powers simply to hurt others for their own amusement. Naruto vowed that absorbing the two would be the only programming of Gero's that he would follow.

Naruto didn't care so much about the "becoming perfect" idea as he was about stopping the androids from their trail of destruction, even if he had to incorporate those evil beings into his body. He could simply destroy the androids, though Naruto figured it'd be more ironic using their own power to repair the mess they made. Naruto then started to learn of all the secrets his body contained. He learned many new techniques from both the computer and his acquired cells, some so devastating that they could destroy entire planets! He also learned that when he absorbed 17 and 18 his body would transform into a completely new form to match his power, and he also learned that his body was capable of becoming a living bomb for a final self-destruct if he ever grew desperate enough.

As the years passed, Naruto became aware of his new body as he was actually able to move to a certain degree, so he moved closer to the glass of his tank to get a glimpse of his reflection. What he saw shocked him to say the least. His body resembled that of an insect larva, with newly forming chitin coating his body, horn like appendages on his head, four legs, and a beaklike mouth. He learned that his appearance would change as he got older, so he sank back into the tank and let his body strengthen and grow to adulthood.

**Years Later**

'Ugh, is it just me, or is this thing getting a little snug?' Naruto thought as he pushed one of his stubby legs against the glass tank. His form had grown a considerable amount since his "birth". Instead of looking like a mix between a bug and a fetus, his appearance was now more insect like, with the chitin fully formed and hardened to his body in a greenish-brown hue. He now stood as tall as a large dog walking on all fours, and was considerably wider than that. What really stood out where his eyes though. They were their usual sky blue color, yet there were no whites and his pupils formed long slits, similar to when he used Kurama's chakra. Unfortunately, this newer form pressed hard against the glass tank, causing hairline fractures to spread over its smooth surface. Clicking his beaklike mouth impatiently, Naruto thought, 'Oh screw it.'

With that, he began to push on the glass with all four of his limbs, causing the glass to further crack until it shattered completely, sending shards of glass and fluid raining down onto the ground. His larger body fell to the ground with a 'thump' as he took his first breath of fresh air in years. Naruto flexed his new body and let out a satisfied hiss as he felt his cramped joints pop. Deciding to explore his new surroundings, Naruto started walking around the bunker on all fours.

"Man this is annoying," the insect-like android grumbled in a raspy voice as he tried to get used to no longer being bipedal. He was like this for the next few hours, trying to explore the vast laboratory while on all fours. Finally, he discovered the exit and moaned in satisfaction as he felt the wind whip against his face. Suddenly though, he felt a building sensation forming in the pit of his stomach. "W-what's going on?" Naruto wondered as his limbs suddenly locked up and his pupils dilated. Suddenly, he felt his back harden and crack like dry wood, and he suddenly felt the urge to stand up and stretch.

Naruto suddenly found himself looking down at his body and blinked his eyes in both surprise and to get the fluid that covered his entire body out of them. Looking down, he idly noted he stood on two legs and took in his new appearance.

Unlike his larval form, the newly formed Cell was fully upright on two legs. His facial features were similar to his previous one, and he still retains beak-like mouth along with his blue, slit pupil eyes. The two sections of his head shoot off in different directions in a V-shape. He had orange color parts near his abdominal area, the back of his head, and even near his groin area. He had two wings which are both emerald green with black spots. He had an emerald green and lime green mix all over his exoskeleton (including head, arms and legs). He had three fingers and three toes. Naruto also found a whipping tail with a stinger included at the end of it that extended from his back. He had black sections as well near his abdominal area, in the middle between the two sections on his head, and even the black part of opposite side of his tail. Naruto even has azure veins in both of his arms, legs, and even some in the upper body.

Naruto stared down at his body for a long time, getting used to all the new feelings he was experiencing. The energy coming from his body was incredible. It felt similar to chakra, yet different in many ways. He also noticed he could sense ki for miles around, similar to how in his previous life he could sense other beings using Sage mode and later Kyuubi mode. The sheer power Naruto felt from Cell's body was staggering, and this was still his earliest stage! No wonder Gero kept boasting he was "perfect." Naruto gave a few experimental jabs with his arms and legs, marveling at the speed, while stretching his senses to see if he could locate the androids. Unfortunately, thanks to how the androids produced their energy artificially, there was no real set way to get a lock on them. Besides, even though he was strong, Naruto knew that he still wasn't at the level he should be before he takes on the androids. Naruto figured he'd train for a few months to get used to his new body and its powers, then he'd focus on finding the androids. But before that…_gurgle_…he needed to get something to eat.

**Scene Break**

Naruto floated idly over the landscape, looking for a potential food source. He knew from the computer that his way of obtaining 'food' was to absorb the biomass of humans and would receive an energy boost in equivalence to the power his victim held. 'Nuts to that,' Naruto thought sharply. There was no way he'd ever go hunting after humans, especially innocent humans who were already terrorized enough by the androids. Instead, he was looking for some wildlife to hunt, figuring it'd be the same as eating meat. And besides, most of the larger animals were stronger than humans anyway.

Cell heard a loud roar a few miles from his location. He flew off towards the noise and noted the irony that his wings were more for show because he could fly just as easily without them. Coming to the scene, Naruto saw an enormous T-Rex like reptile cornering a family of black bears. Acting quickly, the bio-android flew down and latched himself onto the T-Rex's back. Going by instinct, his tail reared up and plunged its stinger into the reptile's back. Naruto suddenly felt an incredible sensation! It was like he ate an entire handful of soldier pills then washed it all down with a cup of coffee. As he absorbed the biomass of the dinosaur, it started to flail around but its struggles became progressively weaker and weaker till it fell to the ground, dead, and its body started to disappear up Cell's tail.

Once the deed was done, Naruto gave a satisfied groan as he felt the new energy coursing through his being. Only a few more like that, and he'd feel ready to take on Madara again one handed! He felt another large animal energy source nearby and grinned as much as his beaklike mouth allowed. Time for seconds!

A few hours later, Naruto stared at the empty mountain range feeling significantly stronger. He still knew he wasn't strong enough yet to face his "siblings," but a few more weeks would hopefully change that. In the meantime, it was time to give his new body a test run. Concentrating his energy, the insect-like being fired a beam of light at a nearby mountain and it was quickly reduced to rubble. "Whoa," Naruto gasped as he stared at the smoldering rubble. And that was one of his _weak _attacks! He then landed in one of the forests located on the mountain and then practiced his katas while in his new form. Cell's form took some getting used to, what with the extra limbs and all, but soon he was able to fall into a comfortable pace and soon enough he was able to do multiple acrobatics of beings half his size. Naruto noted how much more powerful his punches and kicks were if his being able to split thick trees like they were splinters.

Naruto then tried seeing how fast he could move by moving from one mountain range to another. While his speed was impressive, it wasn't quite the instantaneous, near teleportation he was used to by using Kurama's chakra. Cell's speed was more comparable to the Raikage A's speed. Flying high up into the air, Naruto decided to try one of the techniques that the people who made up his body knew. Cupping his three fingered hands at his side, he started to chant, "Kame…hame…" a brilliant light started to build up in his hands before he released it in one burst with a cry of, "HA!"

The large blue energy wave speed towards the ground and there was a large explosion. Peering through the dust and debris, Naruto saw his attack had caused a significant crater to form in the Earth, almost the size of a lake! Giving a satisfied grunt, Naruto said in Cell's raspy voice, "Well, I could most definitely get used to this." He then began to practice his other attacks in preparations for the fight he had planned.

**Several Weeks Later**

Cell hovered over a ruined city with a frown adorning his beaklike mouth. By going to one of the abandoned cities near his location, Naruto was able to find a working radio that, with a little work, was able to get on a channel specifically dedicated to tracking 17 and 18's movements. The brave newscasters had tracked the androids here, where they were currently wreaking havoc. Naruto felt his power course through his body and, thanks to the data provided to him from the computer, was satisfied that his current strength was more than enough for him to take on the evil androids. He thanked days of "feeding" on large and powerful dinosaurs, as well as constant training for that. An explosion occurred at a nearby building and Cell sped off in order to end the pointless violence.

When he arrived, Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. Dozens of bodies littered the ground, some with burn marks to show energy beam damage, some were beaten or crushed to death, and some were in such small parts that you couldn't tell what was a full person or multiple people. Standing in the center of the carnage were two teenaged looking beings, a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair, an orange bandana tied around his neck, a black tee shirt over a white long sleeve, ripped jeans held up by a gun belt, long green socks and blue shoes. The girl meanwhile had blond hair done similar to the boy's with a long sleeved black and white striped shirt with a blue vest on top, black pants, and brown boots. They looked very similar to each other besides this and they both had piercing blue eyes, gold hoop earrings, and finally a logo on their shirts that looked like a red ribbon with two R's stitched on them.

The girl was holding up a little boy, probably no older than seven, by the front of his shirt while he cried, the older boy just stood by with a smirk on his face. The girl, android 18, lightly slapped the crying boy across the face saying, "Shut up," this of course made the child cry harder.

"Jeeze kid, didn't your parents ever teach you to be quiet? Now I'm glad we killed them," the boy, 17, said with a dark chuckle.

"Hey 17, I'm getting annoyed by his whining. Want me to shut him up?" 18 said while she pulled back her fist.

"Heh, do what you want 18," 17 said with a lazy wave of his hand.

18 gave a dark grin and went in for the kill, but before the fist could make contact, the child was yanked from her grasp and a solid punch met her cheek, causing her to go crashing into a nearby car that collapsed from the force of the blow. Standing where 18 was, Cell stood with his eyes narrowed in rage with his one fist outstretched from where he hit 18, while his other arm cradled the child gently. The kid had stopped crying and was looking up at his savior in both awe and fear, before the monstrous looking creature gently set him on the ground and asked, "Are you hurt?" to which he hesitantly shook his head and then the creature asked, "Do you think you can run?" This time he nodded slightly and the thing gave what might have been a smile and said, "Then you should get out of here, you don't want to be around to see what's about to happen. Don't worry; I'll make them pay for what they've done."

The boy gave another nod before quietly whispering a "Thank you," and went rushing away from the area. 17 meanwhile was helping 18 out of the wreckage of the car and they both glared at the creature. "I don't know what kind of horror show reject you are buddy, but you've just signed your death warrant!" 17 spat out while 18 brushed the debris off her clothes.

"Shut up," Cell hissed at the duo, "I really don't care what you have to say. At first I was just going to end you quickly but now I'm going to make sure you suffer before I end you!" With that he got into a fighting stance.

"Heh, you're going to end _us_?" 18 said incredulously, "I'd love to see you try! Bring it, freak!"

With that, all three combatants jumped into the fray.

**AN: **Hot damn! This is the longest sample prologue I've ever done! Though it was a little essential to get my ideas all out there. This is an idea I've had for a while and I'd really would like to get done one day. Just an fyi, I alternated between calling him Naruto and Cell because he's technically both characters, Cell's body with Naruto's mind and soul. The only major physical difference in his Imperfect form from canon is his eyes are blue instead of the red they were in canon. So here are some things I'd like to see happen in this story:

Naruto is able to beat the androids and absorb them, reaching his Perfect form. While I want his Imperfect form to stay close to canon (because it looked awesome), I'd rather the other two forms were changed a bit, maybe making it so they're a mix of Naruto and Cell more. Now in this timeline, the androids killed Trunks before he could go back to the past, so Naruto, after defeating the androids and helping to rebuild the world, decides to go back to the past using Trunks' time machine and hopefully preventing the dark future from happening. He winds up in the DBZ canon timeline shortly after Trunks leaves for the future the first time, so it's during the 3 years the Z-fighters prepare for the androids.

Also, Naruto gained an ability from his Saiyan DNA and from Frieza. You see, Naruto is able to transform back into his pure human form but it weakens him till he's around maybe Android 19 and 20's level, though he can transform to his other 3 forms (Imperfect, Semi perfect, Perfect) to reach his full power, similar to how Saiyans go through all those levels of Super Saiyan and how Frieza has all those different forms to suppress his power. He'll only transform as a last resort, because he wants the Z-fighters to trust him and that'd be difficult if he is actually an alternate version of one of their strongest enemies. This way he won't be too overpowered at the beginning and will only show his true strength during the Cell Games. There are other details, but they can be ironed out for those who'd like to do this story. No pairings are really planned for this story because the girl options in the DBZ universe are limited and I think everyone who got paired in canon should stay that way.

**If you want to do this story, please tell me in a review or PM me! This is as far as I'm taking this story.**

P.S. For those of you who read the latest chapter of Naruto, who else thought that was freaking hilarious?!


	2. Notice

**Notice: Please Read, Important!**

Hello all my loyal readers! While I'm working on the latest chapter on 'Return of the Awakened' I thought I'd do this little notice for all my challenge stories out there. Despite my best efforts to explain that these works are challenges, a good deal of the reviews I get are people asking me to continue these stories. Now don't get me wrong, no one would want to see these stories done more than me but the fact remains is that as of now I have 6 ongoing stories to write. Now while I could do more, the update time between each story would grow more and more distant, and honestly I do not want to do that to you loyal readers. The reason that I write these challenges is to get my ideas out there in the hopes that another author is willing and/or able to make another of my ideas come true. In fact the only reason that the first 6 are ongoing stories is due to the fact that I had a really good idea for the plots and I also didn't really think to post challenges as one-shot stories at the time. If a time comes where one of the stories is completed, I may consider taking up one of the challenges myself. As it is now though, these challenges are all one-shots and will not be continued further than the initial chapter.

While some of these challenges have multiple chapters, this is due to the fact that I've had more than one idea under the challenges category, and have posted them as a series of one-shots instead of a continuous story. I hope this removes some confusion. Also, if anyone wishes to see all my works, including the stories that got adopted and are now going strong, please check out my community that I posted recently. Who knows, you might find one of the stories you wanted continued on their some day! Again, these stories are challenges people so if you or if you think a friend of yours would be interested in doing the story, please let me know either by **PM **or **Reviewing**. Me and the other readers would greatly appreciate it!

The list of my ongoing stories is as follows: **Chimera Luffy, Kid Kyubi, Naruto and Tora, Jealous Fox, Return of the Awakened, and Yellow Flash Blue Blur. **All other works are one-shot challenges, with more to follow shortly. I hope this clears things up, and that you all have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
